Starlight
by DecemberOfDying
Summary: My name is Scarlett. I am fourteen years old. I am the product of two unbelievable creatures. The mythical God Hedes, and a Star named Evangeline. And I was sentenced to death at birth. Reason? The Gods say it's my existence. Slight crossover to Stardust.
1. Chapter 1

READ AUTHORS NOTE BEFOREHAND…

**This story is written in the setting after the first book. It also is slightly a crossover to the book, **_**Stardust**_**, though I am only basing it off minor information, betrayed in the later movie. If you've seen it, great! If you haven't, I'm sure you'll be able to understand. You could probably find it somewhere on the Internet.**

**Thank you very much! –DecemberOfDying**

Starlight Part I

_The Lord of Dark and the Ladyship of Light_

It all started years ago, as I ventured outside of my realm, a walk for the clarity of my mind. These are rare and occasional, and as much as I'd like it to be a vacation, the inevitability of death always seems to creep back into my shoulders.

_Today will be different. The moon is out, the sky clear and the stars are shining so brightly. I can smell the difference._ My stride slowed and I took deep breaths. I was aware of the tiniest of life, the slightest sound, every breath the world shudders out. _It'll be okay._ I stared at the sky. I'd always favored one star in particular, the blue one, dozens of miles away, maybe even eons, unnamed and unclaimed by all kind, it was a rare beauty.

I sighed and made a turn, heading straight into the uncrossed desert.

*****

Zeus was angry. Very angry. He couldn't understand why, but he knew he needed to le the anger out. Perhaps the aged God was angry for the reason he knew. His bolt was missing, _the _bolt was missing.

The God smiled devilishly. He'd switched the bolt in the case of incidence. His true beauty was safe. I fished into his hiding place, finally taking it out.

He though he'd venture his anger out to the ancient heavens, the universe, instead of the earth. He trotted out side, making sure no creature was near. He smiled, held the flask pointed upward, and twisted the top off. It was just a moment, a mili-second, but he knew the moment he twisted the top, he'd hit something. He frowned, watching the star fall. He knew he had to kill it. He had to kill the star the moment it landed.

He'd have to cut her heart out.

*****

I walked, just kept walking, trying desperately to escape the evident truth:

_With every Life, there is Death._

The clouds were going crazy, and I guessed that Zeus, my brother, was having a temper tantrum, causing ridiculous things instead of handling it with a fashion: The Human Way.

Then, suddenly, a bright flash struck the heavens and the night turned to day, without the help of Apollo. The strike of lightning had faced _outward_, the lightning bolt shooting out of the skyline and into space. There was no thunder to follow. I knew, with a sigh and a slight groan, something was wrong.

Before I could turn away from the sight to summon the gray sisters, I saw my star, the one I have enjoyed watching, making conversation with and wondering about, falling straight out of the sky. Straight towards me. In a moment of panic, I snatched the cap out of my pocket, my Helm of Darkness. I threw the cap on just in time, my essence turned to nothing but a shadow, or fainter even then so. The star, having made contact, dented the earth, burning the crust.

*****

Earth. It wasn't the nearest of planets, but it was by far the most interesting, captivating, thriving, bewildering, _enchanting_ of them all. Staring down at all the people, the humans, the Gods, the centaurs and satyr, the monsters and the angels, the magic that lingered within every one of them. The adventure was sometimes not rewarding to look down upon, but other times… There are just other times. Most of my sisterhood, the Blue Kind, has turned their backs on this planet, the wars, lies, and deceit too much. Sometimes, looking down at this world, I'd almost agreed with their decision. But when I'd take a closer look at the planet below me, I'd see kindness, love, and passion, a different kind in _everything_. In all that they did, they did it because of love. The wars, even so, acted upon because there was a lack of the intentional love. The love was there, in everything. That was all it took to keep gazing.

The Blue Kind, my sisters, have for centuries claimed themselves wise in their decision to turn away from this beautiful creation, thinking themselves better than the White Lights, the white stars that often shined down on earth. But as soon as I saw that twinkle of love spreading throughout the plains, I wasn't as sure.

Most of the White Lights were given names but the Gods and even the humans. I was never named. I don't even think I was noticed.

I didn't sour, of course! Just because no one eye gazed up at me doesn't mean I couldn't gaze down at them, as an all, as well as each individual.

The day I first noticed his eyes on me was the day I fell from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight Part I

_And so they held each other with a passion; love. _

I felt the protective shell around me crack and I felt myself _change_, my body twisting into another form. There was noise everywhere, sounds unmistakably loud and brooding. I was being tossed a turned, my core shifting into a different form, _melting _into a shape. Then, everything stopped. I opened my eyes-which of course was something I didn't have before-and saw the sky. I saw my home-way far away; my brothers and sisters glittering little specks of light. I felt my body anew, something alien to me. I had a head, two arms, and two legs. The only hair I had was on the top of my head, long blue locks stretching out beside me. And eyebrows.

I was human. I _am _human.

_Oh, Galaxies! _I thought to myself, sitting up and standing. I looked down. Apparently, when stars change, they get free clothes; one long silk blue dress, no shoes. I looked up.

*****

I took my cap off, and materialized. There before me was the star, _my _star, standing in all her glory. She appeared _human_, no, too beautiful. Goodness, she was too beautiful for the God of all gods himself. Stood still, mesmerizing her. She lay there, and I watched her stir. She stood up unsteadily, looked cautiously around her at the dark landscape, and then, her eyes settled on me.

"Who are you? Are you the star?" I gasped out, my voice wavered unsure, but she understood and raised and lowered her head in a silent nod. "What's your name?"

She seemed confused for a moment, blinked unconsciously.

"I don't have one." She said, her voice strong, quiet, but she made sure it was loud enough for my mortal ears. Her voice was a beautiful alto, strumming like the lowest strings of a harp.

"What would you like to be called, then?"

Her eyes flashed in a fire of knowledge, and she seemed pleased as she settled on a name. "Evangeline."

*****

Now the next few months passed, Zeus searching in vain whilst Hades kept Evangeline a secret from the world and all its occupants, upon Evangeline's wish. He kept her in an apartment, a room high about the world, close to the sky. Often nights when he visited she seemed to glow, _literately_. And after five months, she confessed her love for him to him, and he her, and at that night, the most dangerous weapon was conceived between the two, _Scarlet_.


End file.
